The present invention relates to apparatus for controlling the level of an electrical sound output signal from an acoustical-electrical transducer instrument; and more particularly, it relates to apparatus for loudness control of an acoustic guitar electrical music output signal.
In stage performance with an acoustic guitar, a musician is often called upon to alternately play rhythm and lead. A problem is presented to the musician in that a different "loudness" level is required for each mode of playing. The problem can be solved through the use of a sound man to "ride" the loudness level control. But even this presents a problem in that the sound man cannot know exactly when to ride the level.
One solution proposed is the "volume pedal." Such device is electromechanical and consists of a pedal driven potentiometer. Another form of the device is a pedal driven shutter mechanism which varies the amount of light impinging upon a photocell connected in a signal level control circuit.
The present invention is directed to providing an alternate solution to the problem of loudness level control in the context of acustical-electrical and piezo electric transducer instruments.